Won't change
by Happy Geek
Summary: La tentation devient de plus en plus grande, mais un démon n'est-elle pas sensé être la tentation même? Un garçon de ligné noble, au même caractère que Ciel Phantomhive à une âme, et ne demande qu'à être servit. Comme tout les démons sont attiré par son âme, tous ne demande qu'à l'approcher, mais il à en horreur les démons et les anges. Qui le gagnera? Personne ne le sais. BxBoy


**Je vais faire cours pour le moment. Rien ne m'appartient à part le contexte de l'histoire et les nouveaux personnages.**

**!ATTENTION!**  
**!LANGAGE CRUE ET SCÈNE DE PORNO!**  
**(Ça commence bien, non?)**

Chanson thème : Forever Won't Change, Sherrie Adams.

* * *

**Prologue.**

Je vais commencé doucement. Je ne vous brusquerai pas dans mon monde. Il était une fois, un jeune homme qui était née avec la peau aussi blanche que la neige et les cheveux aussi noir que l'ébène, avec des yeux d'un bleu étrange. Dans l'ombre, lorsque le soleil ne brillait pas, ses orbes étaient d'un bleu sombre, comme une mer d'encre et on s'y perdaient facilement... mais au soleil, dans une lumière douce et chaude, ils devenaient d'un bleu éclatent, incomparable à toutes les pierres précieuses de ce monde. Mais étonnamment, ce n'était pas lorsque la lumière plombais dans ses yeux qu'ils étaient magnifique, mais bien lorsqu'il pleurait. Il ne pleurait jamais, mais une fois, ses yeux étaient devenus bleu comme un ciel d'été. Se jeune homme était pourtant froid et calculateur, et il ne voulait pas changé. Il était de lignée noble, mais on l'avait arraché à ça famille à l'âge de 10 ans. Il n'avait plus de nom car il ne s'en rappelait pas et avait été revendu comme jouet humain à plusieurs reprise. On lui avait donné le nom de Blanche Neige, à cause de ça peau blanche. Mais ses maîtres commençaient à être de plus en plus violent, et il pensait à s'enfuir, mais il ne connaissait pas le monde extérieur. Un soir, son maître lui fit un large sourire en l'invitent à le suivre dans le vaste jardin... Il faisait froid, car c'était l'hiver et la neige recouvrait tout d'un épais voile blanc. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... Je ne pouvais que le suivre, résigné. Je ne pouvais m'enfuir de se sadique, et je savais qu'il voulait aller loin... Trop loin... j'avais eu mes 13 ans. Aujourd'hui, c'était ma fête. Je le suivais entre les arbres. Je n'avais jamais comprit pourquoi sont jardin ressemblait à une forêt noir, mais j'avais toujours trouvé ça jolie. Je marchais avec cette homme comme je marchais vers la mort. Je n'avais pas peur, mais j'étais plein de haine pour se monde qui m'avait laisser entre les mains perverses de tout ses inconnues. Comment un Dieu juste pourrais existé, avec tout se que j'ai vécu. Comment pourrais-je seulement y penser..? Je n'avais jamais rien fait de mal, pourtant. L'homme se mit en face de moi et je m'agenouillai dans la neige. Je défie lascivement sont pantalon, le regardent dans les yeux d'un regard froid, sens expression. Il avait l'étincelle du tueur, et je n'avais pas l'intention de resté en vie. Je regardai le couteau qu'il tenait dans ça mains droite. Je le léchai et me coupa volontairement la langue pour me relever et l'embrassé. Il était de plus en plus excité. Je le regardais et je voyais la mort noir et sens visage derrière lui, attendant sagement que cet homme me tue pour ensuite m'emporté. Je me remis à genoux, mettent sont sexe déjà dure dans ma bouche et commença des mouvements de va et viens. Doucement, doucement, doucement... J'avais juste hâte que mon heure arrive. Il me fit me couché par terre et il commença à me défoncé. Pas plus de préliminaire, il voulait me voir me tordre de douleur. Il me tenait les bras au dessus de la tête et embrassait mon corps déjà glacé. Je ne sentais pas la froideur, j'avais trop mal. Je voulais qu'il me tue, maintenant. Comme si il savait se que je voulais, il m'embrassa une dernière fois et de ça main libre, il me fit plusieurs entailles. J'avais atrocement mal, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quelle point. Il fini tout de même par me poignardé dans le coeur, en même temps qu'il vint dans moi. Il me baisa une dernière fois puis me laissa à moitié mort dans la neige souiller par le sang et le sperme. Je regardai le ciel avec ces milliers d'étoile. C'était magnifique. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la froideur de l'hiver ou si c'était car j'étais sur le point de mourir, mais je ne ressentais plus rien. La mort se pencha vers moi et mit une main sur mes yeux. Je vis toute ma vie défilé sous mes yeux, je n'avais pas souri depuis mes 8 ans, comme si je savais qu'une chose horrible m'arriverait à mes 10 ans... Mais des que je me vis me faire enlever par des hommes armé qui abattirent mon père d'une balle dans la tête, car ma mère était morte en me donnent le jour, la main de la faucheuse s'enleva, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit de me montré tout ça...

**Chapitre 1.**

Un homme vêtu de noir apparue, marchant vers moi. Je fermai les yeux, de peur que se soit cet homme horrible de nouveau, venu pour achever le travail d'une quelconque manière terrible et plus douloureuse encore, mais il n'en fit rien. Je sentis une chaleur m'envelopper, et je risquai d'ouvrir un oeil. Je vis autour de nous que plus rien ne semblait existé sauf la neige qui était étonnamment chaude. Tout était noir, mais cet homme... il l'était encore plus noir, même si ça peau était blanche comme la mienne et ses cheveux étaient noir comme l'ébène, mais ses yeux... ils étaient sans vie. Aussi noir que se qui nous entourait. Je ne comprenais pas se qui se passait, mais une animosité étrange animait ses yeux, ondulant des tons dans ceux-ci resemblent a une mer d'encre. Je ne sentais plus la douleur, seulement un voile chaud recouvrir mon corps meurtri et nue...

-J'ai sentis votre odeur irrésistible, je ne peux que vous l'avouer...  
-Qui es-tu?  
-Moi?

Il prit un air amusé.

-Hum hum, et bien je suis un démon. dit-il avec un large sourire.  
-Crois-tu que j'ai peur de toi? Je crois avoir vu pire. dis-je en détournent mon regard de lui, fixent le ciel noir, sens les étoiles.

Je restai dans le silence pendant une minute, il ne m'interrompit pas, me regardent en essayent de comprendre comment je vivais tout ça.

-Où sont passé toutes les étoiles?  
-Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela?  
-Car je préfères m'éteindre en les regardent qu'en regardent un vulgaire démon qui ne veut que prendre mon âme pour se nourrir telle un ignoble vautour. Peut-être que je m'éteindrai en même temps que l'une d'elle, même... cela me ferais me sentir moins seul, car je ne veux pas nourrir seul.

Les mots étaient comme des pierres dans mes poches qui me faisait m'enfoncer plus rapidement dans les eau troubles de la mort. La vie est comme une grande mer, et j'ai oublier de retenir ma respiration avant de plongé, je crois... car je n'étais pas près à tout ça. Malgré tout, je continuais à vivre, espèrent que demain serait meilleur. Son rire grave ressortent de son ton mielleux et doux était comme une macabre musique. Je le méprisais.

-Mourir? Hm, c'est intéressent, mais que diriez-vous de vous venger d'abord?  
-Me vengé? Parle, ça commence à devenir intéressent...

Je me relevai, et il me toisa de la tête au pied en tournent autour de moi, disent ses mots :

_Tout ses gens qui vous ont humilier, tout ses gens qui vous ont souiller et on souiller le nom de votre famille... Vous pouvez les faire payer. Je peux devenir votre serviteur, je peux vous donné ma vie. Tout se que je demandes en retours, c'est..._

-Mon âme? dis-je avec un air dégoûté.  
-Ahahah! Non.

Un large sourire illumina sont visage.

-Votre bonheur.

Mes yeux s'écarquillaient.

-Mon... bonheur?  
-Exactement. Je suis lasse de ses âmes sans goûts, peut importe de qui elle est. La votre doit être particulièrement délicieuse, mais je n'ai plus faim. Je crois même que je n'aurais jamais plus faim, donc je voudrais pouvoir vous rendre heureux, _my Lord.  
_-Hm, je gagnerais donc un servent fidèle, mon honneur et je retrouverais mon statut d'autre fois... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai, je n'ai plus rien n'a perdre, je suis à moitié mort.  
-Êtes-vous bien sur de votre choix?  
-Assez parler! Aide-moi à exaucé mon veux!

* * *

Je me réveillai dans un lit. Se lit était somptueux, dans des tons de blanc, de mauve, de mauve et était incroyablement confortable. C'était donc ça, ma vie avant? Je ne me rappelais plus de tout se qui m'était arrivé avant, comme qui avait tuer mes parents, qui m'avait kidnappé et revendu... Je n'avais que des images floues de mon enfance... autrement dit, d'un enfant brisé qui à toujours voulu une mère et un petit frère pour se sentir moins seul au monde, car son père avait peur de lui montré de l'affection... Puis je ne souriais presque jamais... Je m'assis entre les draps de sois, nue, et mon serviteur arriva avec du thé et des gâteau et ouvrit les rideau pour ensuite se mettre à m'habiller. Je ne pu m'empêcher de faire une remarque désobligeante sur sont service alors qu'il n'enfilait les vêtements à la perfection.

-Normalement, tu aurais dû me réveiller en rentrant doucement dans la chambre et en me disent de me réveiller, tirer les rideaux, me servir un thé infusé à la perfection qui n'aurais pas eu trop le goût du Earl Grey car il ne faut pas trop mettre de l'arôme dans le thé - que tu as d'ailleurs manquer, je sens l'odeur qui est trop... forte? - et ensuite tu t'aurais mis à m'habiller en même temps que je l'aurais bu.  
-Cher maître, vous vous y connaissez beaucoup plus que moi, à se que je vois... Je ne suis pas habituer, et je vous fais mes plus plates excuses...  
-C'est car j'ai vu comment les servants agissaient avec l'homme qui m'avait acheter...  
-Oh, je vois... Vous pourrez donc m'aidé à me perfectionné? dit-il avec un doux sourire.

Je le regardai d'un air ennuyer et je me levai et regardai dans la théière. Il avait mit trop d'épice. J'y touchai et constatai qu'il était bouillent.

-Tu avais vraiment l'intention de me faire boire ça?

Il sembla un peu gêner. Je pris un sablé et en prit un boucher, puis recracha le tout immédiatement.

-J'ai l'impression de mangé du sable avec de la terre.  
-Jeune maître, je vous trouve un peu...  
-Désagréable? Tu es un serviteur, non? Tu aurais dû apprendre les bases avant de venir vers moi...  
-J'ai... hm... Je suis désolé, je vous ai faillit... Je crois que je vais devoir lire un peux sur l'art d'être un bon servant...  
-Ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire... puis j'ai envie de lire.  
-Vous avec eu une bonne éducation?  
-Bien sur! Cet homme était riche, donc il voulait bien m'apprendre tout se que je voulais. Il ne voulait pas juste du sexe, il voulait aussi un fils.

-Tu semble bien sensible pour un démon.  
-C'est car j'ai appris des sentiments, telle la compassion.  
-Je vois. Assez parler, j'ai besoin de sortir.

Nous sortîmes et je fus heureux de voir que la bibliothèque n'était qu'à 15 minute en charrette.


End file.
